Trapped
by SophieHadfield
Summary: Eve was a bubbley normal teenager with hopes and dreams just like any other. One day changes it all and she becomes trapped and lonley with no one to turn too. Paul/OC Dark Paul!
1. Chapter 1

I was pinned to the bed and overwhelming heat surrounded me. I could hear Paul soft snores next to me, I felt trapped, this wasn't how I imagined my life to lead me. When you are a little girl you dream of prince charming coming to rescue their fair maiden from the evil step mother, I laughed at that, I had half of that story I suppose my step mum was a bitch but my prince charming…not so much.

Did I love Paul? No. He was 'the guy' at school every girl wanted to date, captain of the football team, a body that should be illegal, independence, hell he was even like one of the cleverest people at our school, so yeah basically he was perfect.

It all started when Dean Colder had his 18th birthday…

**Flashback… **

Dean Colder's birthday was the talk of the town. His parents where super rich and spoiled Dean rotten, so his birthday was going to be amazing!

I put on a peach coloured dress, with white pumps and a big chunky beady necklace I spent a few minutes doing my make up and then I was all set.

I decided to get changed at Paul's house because I was staying over for the night to have some 'quality' time together. I can safely say I will be enjoying tonight whilst my Mum thinks I am at Emma Kings house.

I skipped downstairs to see Paul and his best friend Jared and his girlfriend Kim in the living area. Me and Kim were also really good friends so it was nice.

"Looking hot tonight Eve!"

Although I knew it was a joke I still blushed. I tried to come up with a witty comeback.

"Not too bad your self Jared, the pink really brings out the colour in your eyes"

Me and Jared were exchanging quick comebacks when I caught Paul's glare.

Why was he looking at me like that? He looked furious. Jared must of caught on too because he became suddenly quiet.

I knew I needed to ask Paul what his problem was. I think Jared and Kim took the atmosphere as the queue to leave.

"Well cya in a few guys!"

Kim and Jared made a quick escape.

I was all of a sudden very cautious about my self appearance - Paul was literally observing me from head to toe.

It was quite for a few minutes then. You could hear the distant ticking of the clock on top of the TV. I didn't want to start the conversation first but by the look on Paul's face I knew I had too.

"Paul, what's the matter? What have I done?"

He was huffing in annoyance like it was completely obvious. What had I done? didn't he want me anymore?

"What have you done? You come down here looking cheap and tacky like some whore and start flirting with Jared! What? Are you fucking him too? Because you two seemed awfully cosy together!"

I was in complete and utter shock. Did he really think that low of me? I felt like crying. I felt dirty and ashamed.

"Wha-What do you mean? I would never do that, my dress is just above my knee it isn't that short Paul - and Jared? Really? Am with you not him he is with my best friend! How can you even say something like that too me?"

He was still giving me that look it was starting to freak me out.

"Why do you need to dress like that? Who are you trying to impress Eve? You don't dress like that for me that's for sure"

I felt a mixture of emotions the way Paul was talking too me…betrayed, hurt and anger. How could he say that. Paul was my world, my everything. How could he say that too me when he has properly slept with half of La Push behind my back…Anger took over me.

"Me cheat on YOU! YOU DO HAVE SOME NERVE PAUL! YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THE RUMORS ABOUT KATIE HARRIS OR SHARON ADAMS? AND YOU TELL ME I AM THE WHORE. AM SO SICK IF YOU CONTROLLING ME, TELLING ME WHAT TO DO LIKE I AM YOUR LITTLE PUPPET. WE ARE OVER. AM SO DONE WITH YOU."

I started to storm out of the door. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt warm liquid run down my neck sending goose bumps from other cool air to make me shiver.

Suddenly I was yanked back into the room at such speed I felt dizzy. I was pinned against the wall by Paul's firm grip.

"Where do you think your going!"

"Home, or maybe to Deans party but its none of your business so let me go now."

"Ha-ha! Your quite convincing when you want to be Eve. But this-" he pointed between us both "-isn't over until I say it is!"

His grip was getting unbearably hard on my upper arms. I felt like my bones would shatter any minute. His voice was deep and terrifying. This wasn't my Paul. This is a possessive, dominant arse hole!

I tried to put on a brave face and stay strong. But I could feel that my mask was slowly slipping. How could I one minute be excited about going to a party with my boyfriend to the next minute being pinned up against the wall by this monster of a man."

"Paul get of me" I started to fidget, I was starting to feel trapped and scared "PAUL GET OFF ME! HELP!"

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain across my face.

He just slapped me.

"Listen to me little girl. You are mine and you will do as I say, ok?"

From then on I knew I was in trouble.

**End of flashback**

So, I went from the bubbly, fresh kind girl to a loner with no friends. Soon after my 18th birthday I moved in with Paul and his controlling ways got worse. He always accused me of cheating on him with guys who just make eye contact with me passing by.

About 3 months later Paul stopped using protection when we where having sex insisting we should have a baby to start our family. Lucky enough I am on the Pill but if Paul ever found out I knew I would be in trouble. Big trouble, how could I bring a baby into this life?

Although he controlled me and made me unhappy sometimes, there were also times where he could be very sweet and caring. We cuddle on the sofa watching DVD's, he runs me hot baths and washes my hair. But their was one side of Paul and I don't know how dominant that part was that wasn't the person who he used to be. He could change, like the switch of a light, and I never wanted to be near him when that happens because in all honesty Paul Meraz terrifies me.

**I have this whole story planned out! I am so excited to write more if you guys like it. I wanted to make Paul darker in this story, so I hope I accomplished this idea. Tell me what you think!**

**I am going to put pictures up for this story so check them out!**

**Sophie x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm sooo sorry! Everything has happened this year its just been a mess! But I am back and will be updating a lot more regularly from now on. I hope I still have a few readers who are still with me (: Anyway here is chapter 2! I hope you like it and I would love it if you tell me your thoughts. Love you all. Sophie xxx**

**Eve POV**

I lay awake for an hour or so, or did it feel like an hour? I didn't know, but what I did know was that I really needed to toilet. I didn't want to move because I was afraid Paul would wake up and be angry, but I was desperate and when you gotta go you gotta go.

I lifted his heavy steal like arm that was imprisoning me and tried to put it down as gently as possible. I finally broke free and I then tried to remove the covers from me without again moving any of Paul's side. I lifted my self from the bed and tried to retrieve my dressing gown. I got to the door and I knew the latch on the bedroom made a loud clicking noise when it opened.

I struck me when I got to the door. What am I doing? I am so petrified of waking him up to go to the bathroom. I had gone this far I could run. To my parents, somewhere safe. Paul seemed to be in a real deep sleep because he still hadn't woken up.

I could do this.

I grabbed my trousers and long sleeved top from the day before and carried them out with me. I silently grabbed the keys to Paul's truck…

**Paul POV**

I could feel myself waking up from a dark deep slumber and to say the slightest I was pissed. 4 fucking hours sleep. I couldn't feel Eve next to me. But I could hear her breathing and heartbeat.

I was now wide awake. I kept my eyes closed out of curiosity of just what Eve was planning on doing. Her heart was beating frantically.

I could hear draws slowly opening and some rustling. This repeated until she got to the last draw.

A small smirk crept to my face. She was trying to escape.

What a silly little girl.

**Eve POV**

I knew it was stupid of getting a few of my clothes but I didn't plan on ever coming back to this hell hole. I was going to see my mum and my brother. They were going to look after me.

I finished packing a few belongings and started down the stairs. Every stair creaked! I mean, what the hell?

I looked around my once home and headed for the door. I grasped the knob and began slowly turning the handle….

"now where in the world are you going princess?"

My heart stopped. I was afraid to move or speak. I was frozen in the same spot.

"Well?"

He knew what I was doing. By the looks of it he new for a while I was up to something. He had that smirk on his face telling me I would pay for my little stunt.

The only thing that was going through my mind was _crap_.

A few minuets passed and I could feel Paul's patience wearing thin. he was sighing and becoming agitated.

I needed to stay strong.

"I - I was just going to the shops"

He got to my eye level and I could feel his warm breath invading the oxygen around me. He made me sick.

"What? In your dressing gown?

Crap!

"Uh - ye-yeah silly me I forgot t-to change"

"I don't think you was going to the shop Eve. I think you where going somewhere else, but where? In your underwear too? Gosh was you trying to get someone's attention?"

Here he goes again.

"Paul for the millionth time. I. Am. Not. Cheating. On. You."

"Oh babe I know don't worry. No one but me wants your pathetic ass. You should be glad you have me."

That wounded my ego. I wasn't that ugly, yes like Paul repeatedly pointed out I had large thighs and I was getting fat but does he always have to tell me?

I decided not to reply to what Paul said. It would only get me into more trouble.

"Am going to go get changed now. Be down in a bit"

I almost ran past him until I was jolted by a warm hand on my wrist.

"Where's my good morning kiss?"

He said that with such sarcasm it made me want to hurt him so bad. But I could feel the grip on m wrist getting uncomfortably tighter and I knew he was expecting me to obey him.

I lifted my self up to his level and gave him a quick peck on the lips not wanting to submit to him.

"uh uh uh! I want a proper kiss Eve not something my grandma would give me." Paul was laughing in my face I could tell he was still angry at me and I really didn't want to piss him off any more. I mean I tried to escape, where would I go? My mum and brother hate me I have no friends, no money no job, with out Paul I have nothing - and he knew it.

"That's better Eve…You know I love you right?" he gave me a heart wrenching smile that made me weak at the knees. Why cant I hate you Paul Meraz?

"But if you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll be sorry. Do you understand?"

And with that Paul left with the lingering threat of what he just said still around me.

~x~

She thought I was a monster, but I was just trying to protect what's mine. She was mine and nobody else's and the sooner she excepted that the sooner we could be happy.

I hated her some days. Hated her so much I wanted to hurt her. Make her upset. I know it's a really shitty thing to do but it made me feel better knowing that someone might feel worse than I do in this world, knowing that I was needed by someone.

Some people might see mine and Eves relationship was abusive, awkward, strained but I couldn't be more happier if she just did what I say. Its not like I enjoyed hitting her and calling her names.

I see her. When we go out she is looking at every god dam boy out their, I tell you something if I could get money out of how many boys she has slept with I would properly be a millionaire. Slut.

What ever happened to my Eve. Why did she change? She IS happy with me I just have to convince her that if she ever leaves it will be a big mistake but how I will deliver that is a different story.


End file.
